A pneumatic tire typically includes a tread that contributes a substantial amount to the rolling resistance of the tire. Tread groove deformation may lead to subsequent heat buildup in the tread compound during operation of the tire and vice versa, thereby increasing rolling resistance. Further, groove deformation may have also a negative impact on the tire's performance. In particular, groove deformation may result in an unsatisfactory stiffness of the tire and in an unfavorable contact of the tire with the road.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2010/0154948 A1 discloses a tire tread with groove reinforcement. In particular, the described tire has at least one circumferential groove separating circumferential ribs wherein each circumferential groove has two sides and a base there between. A reinforcing structure comprising a layer of a compound having reinforcing short fibers oriented between −20 degrees to +20 degrees to the circumferential direction of the tread is secured to the sides of each circumferential groove.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,181 B1 discloses a tire having a tread comprising circumferential grooves. The grooves have a groove wall lining for reducing formation of anomalies causing subjective user dissatisfaction. The lining extends over the full height of each groove and is made of a compound different from the compound of the remaining tread. In particular, the compound used for the groove lining is softer than the tread compound used in the remaining tread.